


Cast Her Dispersions On Life's Brittle Glass

by NidoranDuran



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, Coercion, Double Penetration, F/M, Humiliation, Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic, Sexual Slavery, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A demented, young made prodigy raised to seek vengeance on the Gremory Clan conjures Venelana, Grayfia, and Rias to subject them to brutalities beyond his years and beyond all decency, and with a powerful ring of demon binding on his finger, they can do nothing to stop him. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Cast Her Dispersions On Life's Brittle Glass

The magic circle thrummed and pulsed with radiant magical light as the mage stood before it, as candles all over the room burned. In the run-down cellar, there was no wind flow, but the doors outside slammed and bucked under the weight of powerful gusts begging to be let in. A voice began to speak up and begin the spell, but it was not the voice of a powerful, confident mage in firm control of the spells and forces being wielded. It was a small child's voice, whose fumbling speech softened each 'r' sound faintly into a 'w'.

"Bring me the servants of the heart. Gremory, demons of wove, of charming, of the crown, call back on your heritage and hear clear my words."

Gwydion Le Fay stood with the hood drawn over his head in ill-fitting robes made for a fully grown adult, while he stood a five year-old boy who was every bit as tall as he should have been but not a hair more. More than just baggy atop him, the robes were stained in all manner of things he didn't know how to wash out, including ketchup smears, and the blood of the last person who'd worn them. Not blood he spilled or had anything to do with, but a five-year old with no sense of how to use the washing machine simply didn't have any way to take care of those things. He didn’t care; they were the robes of the old warlock who had taught him everything.

A wizard of the old Satan Faction who had fled its dissolution just in time, and found a human boy of intense magical potential. The devil could see the power in him, and began to teach Gwydion the spells needed to continue the depraved plans in mind, which formed particular focus around the idea of revenge upon the Gremory family. The young boy had been taught dark sexual magics and powerful binding rituals, given the Seal of Solomon itself. The ring upon his finger gave him control over demons, and he was ready now to use it and fulfill his 'destiny'. One day, true ambition would come. Until then, he had been corrupted into a hypersexual hound who despite everything about his age and size was going to humiliate some Gremory women.

He continued his chant. It was all laid out for him in a book. He'd been taught how to read at least, and like with tapping into his magical prowess, he was capable beyond his years, ready to be confident and forward and take charge in what he offered this situation, prepared to see it all through and prove himself in whatever ways he felt he had to, ready and hot and forward in his approach. He commanded his authority as best he could with his diminutive stature, and as he finished his spell, the crack of magical energy brought forth his victims. "Three of your clan, the strongest, the most beautiful. Bring them to me so I may make them kneel in submission."

A powerful glow rose up and then subsided, leaving in its wake three confused women yanked from their realm and staring now all around them. Grayfia Lucifuge, Rias Gremory, and her mother Venelana all looked around baffled, Grayfia in her blue maid outfit, Venelana wearing her usual white ensemble, and Rias in her academy uniform, all three stumbling about, ending up bumping into the magic circle that held them in place, sealing them in and keeping them unable to articulate a damn thing.

"You are my servants now," Gwydion said, advancing forward with wicked intent and a big smile, his hood falling back and the big, bright face of a small child whose smile showed off that he was short several teeth in his mouth stepped forward, a shock to the women suddenly faced with utter bafflement at the situation before them. "Welcome, Gremory whores to your new master."

"You're a child," Grayfia said, tense and frustrated as she looked around. "Where is the real mage who bound us? I don't believe it's you for a second."

Venelana's maternal instincts all kicked in hard as she leaned forward, concerned and tense as she looked upon the boy. "Are you okay? Is anyone hurting you? We can help you."

"Where are your parents?" was all Rias could spit out.

But Gwydion was not interested in listening or in bothering with their worries. He simply held firm and brought his hand up, letting the girls see the ring on his finger, the Seal of Solomon. "You have to do what I say and I want you to be my whores from now on." He'd been taught all about sex, shown hours and hours of pornography, guided through sexual magics, and now, he was ready to bring it all together. "You're going to have to do what I say from dusk to dawn every night. That's what the spell does."

"There is no way this is really happening," Grayfia said, brushing this all off.

"He's so young," Rias said, still confused by his age. "But he has the ring--that can't be right. He's too young to be using the Seal of Solomon, how does he have any magic at all?"

"Please let us out and talk to us," Venelana said, remaining firm and keeping up her parent voice, knowing that the smoothest way to talk this child down was with reason. He was a little boy. Surely if she did this smartly, she could find reason and get through to him. She just needed to work at it. "I'm sure it's very scary right now, and you--"

"You've got fat titties. I wonder if they have milk in them." Gwydion cut off her remarks and stomped his foot, not for a moment caring about what she had to say.

"Excuse me?' Venelana was not ready for those words or for the way that Gwydion spoke up, the disrespect and the callousness in his intentions. His words made her stop, eyes widening as she felt the shaky pulse of heat and frustration hit her. "That's no way t--"

"Don't care, bring those huge tits over here and let me suck on them." Gwydion had no care for decency or patience as he urged her forward, and as the ring on his finger flashed, Venelana's body was not her own. She stumbled forward, out of the magic circle sealing her in as she received permission to come out, walking forward and clearing the floor with a steady march forward, clueless and foggy, unsure how to make sense of the emotions welling up inside of her, and she simply didn't have a hope of dealing with this all.

"Mom!" Rias gasped. "Mom, is he controlling you?"

"He has the Seal of Solomon," Grayfia said, placing her hands onto her sister-in-law's shoulders and tugging her in closer against her. "I think he can do whatever he wants. We don't have any way of stopping him."

Venelana's body wasn't moving of her own volition. As she stumbled forward and approached the cruel body, undressing herself and exposing her round, plump breasts to his greedy gaze. She wanted to pull back, but instead she shuffled forward, dropping to her knees and sinking into position in front of the boy. "You shouldn't do this." But even as she said that, her hands tugged her dress down over her tits, which burst upward in a show of proud, clumsy excitement, presented to him.

"You shouldn't argue with me. I'm the strongest warlock in the world now." He said it while not being able to pronounce his Rs, which added a humiliating shred of reality to the situation that did not make them feel good about this at all. "And I'm your master." His hands reached out for her breasts. He was small enough that with Venelana on her knees, he was still roughly level with her chest, pushing forward and wrapping his lips around one of her nipples. He began to suck and grope at her, greedily fondling the older woman, who didn't look much older than her daughter did, but to Gwydion that all meant nothing anyway. He sucked, greedy and in pursuit of milk. Milk that didn't come. "Where's the milk?"

Venelana now had ample reason now to be concerned. Somewhere between worried and afraid of this treatment and all that his actions implied. "I'm not lactating. I haven't had a child in many years." She tried to pull back, wincing and struggling, but her body remained in place.

"No, that's not right. Your huge titties need to have milk for me. All of yours!" He looked toward the other two. "Do you have milk?"

"No," followed with uncertain fever as both women worried about the retribution that might come from their refusal.

"Not fair! I saw the videos. Big titties are supposed to be full of milk!" He threw a hand into the air and began to chant, none of the demons sure what was happening, but as tingling magic crept over their chests, they felt like they had a good idea. "From now on, you're all going to be full of milk for me to drink!" On that feverish note, he pushed forward again to begin sucking on Venelana's nipple, and this time, her body ramped up production, magic-induced lactation bringing about a rush of confusing feelings as her body worked in overdrive and she filled Gwydion's mouth with milk. It felt somewhere between wrong and insane, but she was utterly without any idea how to stand up for herself or resolve this, feeling his greed getting the better of him as he sucked away at her.

Nothing about nursing this perverted human boy made Venelana feel good. Dread crept up through her a she felt him wear her down, keeping his forward, aggressive treatments to wear her down and to make her whole body ache and throb under his focus, under his greedy intentions. "Stop this," she whined, looking around again for some indication of help, before she noticed the cameras around. "Are those on?'

"Yes! I want to make a video, just like the internet. I'm going to fuck my new playthings and make their big, milky tits shake for the camera." Gwydion remained in a demented state of childish cruelty, of unraveled and senseless immortality that lay rooted in his worst intentions. He groped harder at her breasts, enjoying every drop he could of the warm milk that he craved. "It tastes so good! I love your titties, I can't wait to fuck them." He pushed up from her chest to his lips, and began to kiss her with a rough, utterly merciless pace, locking lips and shoving his tongue into her mouth, showing off a reckless, dominant push forward meant to further overwhelm and infuriate.

When he pulled back from the kiss, fell back further. "Don't do this to me," she pleaded. Firmer. More intense. "I'm a married woman. We're not your property. Let us go; you don't know what you're doing."

"I know that fat-titted Gremory bitches are made to be fucktoys for human mages. My teacher told me everything about you, and showed me how to cast spells to make me ready to you even at an early age." He cast his robes aside and offered up to the eyes of the women he held captive the insane sight that would soon become their utter doom. Gwydion had not only one, but two massive, flared, leathery horsecocks, full-sized shafts standing rock hard at attention with heavy balls waiting underneath, prepared to do the most brutal and shameless things to these women. "Now suck on the bottom one!"

Venelana didn't have time to speak in indignant fury, because just as her mouth opened, one of Gwydion's cocks rammed its way into her mouth and down her throat, the other horsecock rubbing against her face as she found herself suddenly choking on the over-endowed monster shaft of a little boy. At five years old he was already impossibly large, bigger than any man she'd ever had, and there was surely magical interference afoot. There had to be. That didn't do her a lick of good in this terrified state, feeling him force his way forward and ram his way down her throat with brutal efficiency. She didn't have a second to deal with this or fight against the suddenness and brutality of what he pushed on with; he knew exactly what he was doing and how he would seize full control.

Shameless thrusts wound up and began to punish the lining of Venelana's throat, as Gwydion wound up for truly savage, merciless motions and strokes of his hips in shameless, feverish greed. Not only was it plugging up her air flow, but it stretched her out, bulging her throat as she endured this senseless treatment, hands flailing about as she felt her whole body tremble. Gwydion's other cock kept grinding and rubbing against Venelana as it went, dripping pre-cum into her hair while he went. "Your throat is so tight! And you're choking just like the bimbo sluts in the video. I love this. Keep choking, keep choking!"

The bizarre balance with which Gwydion worked at both vulgar, sexually-charged disrespect and utterly childish 'innocence' frightened Grayfia and Rias as they watched their mother get facefucked. He didn't seem to understand what he was doing or how much gravity it was supposed to have, a malformed five year-old whose view on everything was warped by an upbringing they couldn't even begin to fathom. He was reckless, callous, cruel like a fully grown and malignant man who saw women only as sex objects would be. But he was also a child. Grayfia was livid, and Rias wanted to be understanding and sympathetic to the insanity, but it difficult to hold back the flares of disgust rising as she watched this treatment escalate, watched her mother get ruined.

"When I get my hands on that brat..." Grayfia's hands balled up into fists as she prepared herself for a fight.

"But the ring," Rias said. "What can we do if he can just control us?"

"I don't know! But we can't let this happen. We can't just spend our lives as a child's sex toys."

Drool ran down Venelana's chin as Gwydion continued his oral assault. His strokes grew firmer and broader as he worked his massive cock back and then rammed it down her gullet again. Thick strands of drool clung to his shaft and to her lips, snapping and dripping about, making bigger mess, leaving her breasts covered. He was shameless in his forward assault, the aggression rising as he pushed her limits and savoured how good it felt to simply lose all control. Gwydion had waited for this moment, and now took great pride in being able to pound forward and lay utter waste to the confused woman knelt before him. "Knew this would feel amazing! I want more. Playing with you is going to be fun. I love sex!"

Venelana loved not blacking out as she struggled under this pressure. She wasn't sure she was going to make it through this, fumbling and foggy as she endured the disrespect, the raw, brutal thrill and haze of getting ruined, fucked senseless and deprived of all reason. The thrusts didn't feel like they could be helped, as the intense hold over her body kept her from acting on any of the things she wanted to do to make this stop. Instead she took it, feeling weak and ashamed, throat bulging out as the cock continued to bear down upon her. The lack of clarity and the utter embarrassment of being mistreated and misused was getting to her, but Venelana was so outraged and appalled by everything happening to her that she found herself unable to clear her head.

"Choke louder on my big dick!" Youthful energy helped carry the brutal slams and the wicked thrusts, as his hips relished in the shameless, all-out assault he inflicted upon Venelana. The cameras captured the brutality as the horsecocks punished the demon, whose youthful appearance hid her age and masked some of the power she wielded, as little good as any of it did her in this state. He kept pounding into her, roughing her up, straining her throat and subjecting her to the most shameful and perplexing treatments he could muster, and each step of the way, Venelana felt weaker, struggling to find some shred of reason as this punishment grew rougher.

With a powerful groan, Gwydion came, and as if there weren't already enough things here to be terrified and dismayed about, the eruption of his cocks provided a potent warning and threat. One cock painted the lining of her throat white, and as he pulled back, he filled her mouth with more cum, choking her with the excessive gush of thick jizz she couldn’t swallow fast enough. As she coughed more cum all over herself, his other dick hosed her down with an absolutely monstrous eruption of cum. It drenched her like she had taken a twelve-man bukkake, this hyper virile child able to erupt with the force of far more than she knew how to deal with.

Venelana coughed up a storm as cum drooled out of her mouth, but Gwydion was careless, pulling back and smiling bright. "That was so much fun. Sex feels amazing, master was telling me I'd enjoy it so much when I started. I was right! And your big, fat titties are so full of milk now. I wanna kiss you. Go wash your mouth out." He pointed to a sink nearby. To an oversized bottle of mouthwash. "Rinse all my cum out and then I want you to kiss me lots and lots."

Venelana wasn't too happy with the proposed aftermath, but as she stumbled over toward the sink, she certainly felt like she would be better off with the cum washed away. She went toward the sink desperate to try and clean things out and escape the embarrassment that was only going to intensify as she tried to pull away from it all. She knew she wasn't going to get far through this. Water to rinse her face, to flush out the jizz. Mouthwash to induce a burning that might sear away the shame as its harsh alcohol sear flushed the bitterness all away.

While Venelana dealt with that, Gwydion's eyes paid attention next to Rias and Grayfia. "Don't look at me," Grayfia snarled back at him.

"I think you need help, but making us into sex slaves isn't going to do anything. Please, Gwydion, why don't you calm down and listen to us? We can help you?" She was antsy and frustrated, seeing what had just been done to her mother and hoping she might be able to avoid that fate herself, as much as these tensions got to her, as the steady rise of panic brought with it so many rude and terrifying possibilities. They needed to get out of here, but anger didn't seem the way to do that at all. "Please, Grayfia, let's try to talk our way through this."

Gwydion wasn't having nay of it. "You're cute, and your titties are huge too! Both of you are huge. Master told me that Gremory women are slutty and made for sex, and that they all have huge, milky tits because they're part cow. And you're all like cows. Moo for me! Moo for me!" He clapped and laughed, and the power of the ring on his finger made both Grayfia and Rias moo as their faces twisted in fury and embarrassment, as they struggled with the guilty, bitter swell of misery and heat they weren't for a moment ready to argue against. There wasn't a damn thing that would save them now from the embarrassing truth behind this purpose. Their mooing made him laugh harder.

"Okay, now come over here and kiss me. Kiss me!' He jumped up and down, continuing to bully these women with the magical grasp he had over them, and neither woman could do a thing to stop it. They stumbled out of the sealing circle with his permission and advanced toward the abusive child, dropping to their knees for him as he shoved his tongue first into Grayfia's mouth, his hand tightening onto Rias's hair in turn to keep her in place as he tugged her into his neck. She began to pepper him with kisses, adding onto the frustration and the pressure demanded of her, not knowing in any way how to deal with herself or how to control these weird demands, falling deeper into a frustrated plunge that kept her head spinning.

His aggressive, dominant kisses made both women wince and struggle as they felt this aggressive focus and discerning, brutal attention wear them down. They weren't too keen on letting this happen, weren't eager to embrace the idea of giving up to him and allowing his wicked, vile intentions to keep pushing their limits like this. They wanted clarity of mind and sense, instead they received his intensifying, forward heat making them feel dirty. Making their bodies clench up in abject shame. His tongue invaded Grayfia's mouth, and Gwydion was happy to keep leaning in tight, to hold firm and indulge harder in her body, wanting to make sure that his dominance was absolute.

As he drifted back, he eyed both women’s chests again. "I want to see more, big titties. I cast the spell on you, too! So get them out." He pushed his tongue into Rias's mouth next. His kisses were clumsy and aimless, but even with poor technique he had his imposing force and the control over them, as they submitted to his kiss, as they gave in utterly and the pressures hit. There wasn't a shred of sense here, and the depraved, confused pressures felt utterly unbearable. Especially as they followed his orders, as they began to undo the buttons on their clothes. Rias's top and Grayfia's maid dress came open, their ample breasts now only covered by the bras that tried to contain their plump chests, but even that wasn't going to last. "Take your bras off!'

He switched back to Grayfia as the women reached into their clothes and unclasped their breasts. They felt compelled to keep their clothes on here to the best of their abilities, driven by his will as much as by his explicit orders, which kept them helpless and doing exactly as asked. Clumsy fumbling to get out of their bras while remaining clothed ensued, neither woman able to keep themselves under control or avoid the steadily rising agony taking them with broad sweeps and misery. They bared their chests to Gwydion, full of embarrassing, aching swells of shame they wanted nothing to do with, but it was about to get much worse.

As he kissed the women back and forth, his hands greedily squeezed at their breasts, and neither woman was prepared for what they felt. Milk began to ooze out of their heavily lactating breasts, not even needing to suck on them. They were so swollen, so desperate, that they just immediately began to drip with a mere squeeze, the lactation spell only getting more potent by the second. The women whined into the kisses he forced upon them, feeling the aching heat and shame of this mistreatment getting at them worse and worse as they struggled to stomach what was happening.

"Alright, now it's your turn. You can each suck one of my cocks. It's going to be so much fun! The guys I saw in porn never had two dicks. Master said that makes me twice the man they are. I'm a man!" He grabbed hold of their heads and tugged them down lower, down to their hands and knees before his massive horsecocks, and this time, it was his will that guided them into sucking, rather than the motion of his hips. Burning with reluctance, both women shoved forward and sucked down the fat, throbbing horsecocks. Their mouths opened wide to accommodate the inhuman cocks, cocks their bodies were simply not built for at all. Cocks they were helpless again.

Choking on the dicks and helplessly falling into a state of pure submission to his demands, both Rias and Grayfia were on the same page now. Focused on the bitter anger and fury of being disrespected and mistreated by the wicked child while also having nothing they could do about this mistreatment. They sucked and slobbered, choking on a cock each in the same way Venelana had, but thankfully without the additional cock grinding against them, which added the faintest little shred of something.

Venelana crawled back toward Gwydion, ready now to do as he demanded. She grasped the back of his head and pushed needy kisses to his lips, met with his tongue shoving into her mouth and the dominant, wild thrill of his utter dominance. She didn't like it, but she was cleaned off and thankful for as much; she felt like kissing the boy was preferable to other things. To things like what her daughter and daughter in law were struggling with as they drooled all over the horsecocks, hating this but not given a choice to do much else. They just sucked, slobbering on the dicks and paying praise to the boy who was subjugating them so readily.

"Three big, milky bitches who I get to fuck whenever I want to. This is the best life!" Gwydion didn't even do much as the women serviced him. He groped at Venelana's chest, fondling her and wringing more milk from her swollen breasts while her girls slobbered all over his his cock and the utter lunacy of his treatment played out with more intensity and fire by the second. The unstoppable thrills of dominating these women held him firm as he stood over them, happily controlling the moment and keeping them under his heel, relishing in the sloppy pleasures they paid him tribute with. "My sluts from now on. Mine! Mine!"

Gwydion seemed childish and petty and utterly incapable of restraint. But he wasn't only a petulant, sex-crazed child. He was that, sure, but innocence was not what made him a monster. Naivety only extended so far as hie used his will to bind these women in worshiping his cock and kissing him. Gwydion had some sense of what he was doing, and used all of it to willingly plunge these women into his carnal, degrading control. The childish glee with which he carried himself simply served to mask the more sinister edges of his intentions.

Grayfia and Rias found it difficult to breathe as they continued to slobber on the cocks, heads working without direction or sense. The hazy fever of their motions was born out of desperation, as the control over their bodies continued to challenge them and they found that with each passing second, they were just a little less able to handle it. Their throats bugled just as Venelana's had, and their continued slow, hazy surrender felt like a pressure they weren’t eager to face, loathing everything about this treatment but also finding themselves stuck in a position where their only choice was to keep suffering this degradation, keep falling deeper into the wicked embrace of this abusive, maniacal boy mage.

"Do my cocks taste good? I bet you'll love my cum even more!" He laughed, giving some thrusts of his hips and adding to the pressure as he latched his lips around one of Venelana's tits and started sucking again. Her milk tasted incredible to him, and he was on a power trip too grand and wicked to be able to resist. Tears welled up in the girls' eyes as they struggled on his cock, tears born mostly of pressure and panic, but the undeniable truth was, these women were being robbed of all control over themselves and raped. There was no good way to look at any of this, and no way they could reasonably handle this mess with any shred of sense in their heads. Gwydion violated them.

He came again, and it was an even gooier mess this time as both Grayfia and Rias struggled to contain the flood of his cum gushing into them. The overwhelming flood of messy spunk sent them tugging back in a panic, feverish and confused as they drew away from the boy, only to get hosed down by even more, and by then, Gwydion was laughing harder, his hands grabbing his dicks and slapping the girls across the face with them. "I haven't even fucked your cunts yet!" He was proud of himself. He'd be prouder soon.

"Can we leave now?" Grayfia asked, desperate. The harshness she wanted to show him was lost to the awful feeling that she wasn't able to do a damn thing to stop this. "We sucked your cocks. We all did. We're done now."

"I'm going to knock you up first!" Gwydion spoke with continued joy and certainty that he was in the driver's seat. "But we need to move to a different place so you look in the cameras while I fuck you like a filthy whore." His inability to pronounce 'r' sounds continued to make the women squirm as the contrast drove them mad. "And into a mirror so you can see your expression. I'm going to fuck you so hard." Gwydion outright slapped Grayfia. Not hard, since he was still in every physical way a five year-old whose body was not strong enough to match his sexual development or his magical prowess. But enough to shake some of the jizz off her face and prove a point.

The girls were not dealing with a misguided child here. They were dealing with a depraved maniac whose sexual desires were a powerful threat to them, and there was no way back from this misery now.

Grayfia crawled, guided by the grip in her braid, along the floor. her black stockings dragged along the ground, showing off peeks at her full ass and at the black garters she wore, her panties a tiny little string-tied affair whose gentle knots at the side were only a faint tug away from coming undone. She looked around. He had cameras set up for this. Several, recording her from different angles, filming her getting dragged by her hair and guided into position, and there wasn't a single speck of light or hope in her eyes as she was put in front of a mirror. "You can't do this," she whined. "I am married to Sirzec--fuck!"

Not only did Gwydion do this, but he plunged both of his cock into the devil at the same time, claiming her ass and her pussy with one singular stroke and breaking down her thoughts as he began to pound her into reckless submission. "Your holes are so tight!" he shouted. "That's what I say now, right? While I fuck you. Your holes are tight. I hear that lots in videos. And now we're making a video, isn't it exciting?" Gwydion remained demented and frayed as he pounded into Grayfia's ass and pussy with merciless strokes back and forth, his hips wasting no time in the brutality that he was after now. He fucked with reckless greed, and she was stuck trying to make sense now of just how much her body wasn’t ready for what he offered her.

"Stop this, you're too deep!" Grayfia could feel the cock ramming deep, bottoming out inside of her but absolutely reckless in the brutality and heat he imposed upon her anyway. Nothing was saving her from what he was after now, and she felt him threatening to penetrate even deeper as his unwieldy thrusts provided her with the most shameless of treatments. Both her holes were stretched past capacity and crammed full. One of these holes being filled would have been abject misery. Both of them at the same time felt like her body screaming out in terror and begging her to stop this, and Grayfia's pride would only allow her to take so much of this before she began to do the same herself.

Gwydion showed off to Grayfia what 'too deep' really was as with a hard slam forward, he forced his way past Grayfia's cervix, penetrating into her womb and making her scream in a mixture of agony and confusion. "Too deep! Too deep!" she screamed as the horsecock battered into her womb and she found herself on the receiving end of brutality that wore down every shred of sense in her head. She didn't want this, but Gwydion didn’t care, ignoring all of that as he hammered forward harder, holding her in place and pounding her in full view of the mirror and the cameras.

"Beg me to rape a baby into you," Gwydion demanded, giving her round ass a firm smack as he kept his brutal pace on. He had no concept of how much sex with cocks this big could be painful or how its excesses were a danger to her thoughts. This was almost a game to him, and he fucked like a beast caring only about his own pleasure, detached from anything sensible. Anything compassionate. All that Gwydion understood was the molten thrill of pounding, feverish sensation, of pleasures that her was able to continue chasing as his brutal slams filled her. He was unable to hold back, irresistible desires keeping him in a position of feral greed as he fucked her raw, as his hips hammered forward and he simply lost all sense of focus and control.

"Rape a baby into me, Master!" Grayfia didn't want to say it, but she didn't have a choice. Her voice rang out in dizzy, drunken fever as the shame took her, as pleasure and pain mingled in the most sickening way within her and she gave up to what Gwydion did to her. The demands he placed upon her body and the reckless joys he found in punishing her were utterly detached from reason, and senseless hungers continued to bear down with their brutal intent upon her. "Destroy my womb with your huge cock and flood me full of cum, I want you to knock me up!" She wanted no such thing, but her words were demanded of her, and her lack of a choice came on with as miserable sense that she wasn't able to fight this off. Everything simply happened, a twisted pulse of brutal heat continuing to ache across her body and plunge her into a state of frustration that was too grand and too aimless to be deal with.

Laughing his way through violating Grayfia with no care or regard for who she was, Gwydion let the power trip continue, feeling aflame with so much need and desire and heat that he couldn't keep himself in check. His hips hammered onward, the penetration of Grayfia's womb becoming the new depth he struck as he filled her and ruined her, filling her to capacity with more cock than she could have ever imagined handling, all while she stared at herself, watched the frustrations build and agonizing under the intense fever of getting ruined so thoroughly. She was helpless here, stuck at the behest of a vicious boy with two cocks and an absolutely shameless intent to film this depravity.

The churning shame of being ravaged and mistreated, of having her womb penetrated so thoroughly she wasn't even paying mind to how her stomach bulged and her bowels got rearranged by the other horsecock. Her body felt like it was being punished, the stormy rush of sensations hitting her every which way leaving her with little focus or sense to this mess. She was just stuck, plunged into a bizarre frustration, a state of cloying panic and confusion she was stuck trying to fight against. Her refusal meant nothing, and perhaps worst of all was that her body continued to succumb, plunging deeper into this mess, her struggles growing more feverish and confused as she fell into a state of utter bafflement.

As awful as these feelings were, they paled in comparison to the ugliness rearing its head as she came. As her whole body was plunged by brute force into a completely unstoppable orgasm, a rush of sensation that made her scream out in utter hatred, howling and shrieking even as her eyes rolled back and the most shameful pleasures she'd ever felt took hold of her body. Cum flooded into her holes, and the excess of Gwydion's massive loads made her swell, a bulging of her body as she struggled and ached under the raw embarrassment. "No," she whined, feeling his cum fill her, every thick drop flooding her womb and her bowels, bulging out her stomach even further and straining her. She hated it.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Shrieking and heaving as he smacked her ass, Gwydion pulled out of her, withdrawing from her ruined womb, out of her ass and her pussy as he felt both holes gaping wide, cum pouring out of them both as he unplugged the holes. "I just raped a baby into you. What do you say when someone does something nice for you?"

"I hate you," Grayfia snarled.

That earned her another strike across her ass. "No! We say thank you. That's manners. Say it again."

"Thank you." The words came out against her will, as she winced and hung her head low, unable to look at herself in the mirror, unable to face the embarrassment that she felt tear through her.

"More! More! Milky mommy, you're next." He looked at Venelana, motioning for her to come over as he sat himself down onto the floor. "Sit on me and bounce like the ladies in the videos. We have to have that if we want to make a porno too."

Venelana winced at the sight of the two cocks she was ordered to sit on. Winced ta the sight of her daughter in law gaping and leaking so much cum as she stumbled up to her feet and the cum oozed down her thighs, into her black stockings. She was a mess, and now Venelana was about to subject herself to that exact same misery, but with a much more active role in her own humiliation, as she tugged her dress up, showing off her own stockings and garters to the boy as she looked down at his cocks. She had no idea what to say. Any fire or firmness or composure she could have met this occasion with felt like it was getting worn down by the aggressive spikes of hazy frustration that continued surging through her body, and she found herself left with no choice but to give up to it.

"Now, do it now!" Gwydion proclaimed, and Venelana impaled herself down onto both horsecocks at once, letting out a shriek of utter fury and terror as she pushed her way down onto the cock and accepted the spike of utter agony that began to consume her. Her whole body clenched up as she felt her holes get stretched out, staring toward the mirror as her fingers held her dress up. She started to ride, subjecting her holes to the brutal haze of panic that began to consume her, wishing she was stronger and more capable, but giving up harder instead, lost to an aimless rush of emotions and bafflement that held her tight and refused to let go. She was stuck here. Lost. Adrift. Giving up completely.

Dizziness held onto her head as she bounced up and down atop the boy's oversized cocks, her vision shaky and aimless as she tried to steady herself into a centered awareness of what was happening around her. It only made things worse; Venelana's eyes fell onto the rude, ugly reality of what she was doing and on the big, bulging swell of her belly as the thrusts hastened and harshened. Gwydion's cock was stretching out her stomach as her body was forced to capacity, and the sensation of it somehow came off less terrifying than the sight of it as she pushed herself harder and faster down onto the horsecock, again and again imposing upon herself the utter misery and shame of being treated to such awfulness. She wished for clarity, and instead, she got her womb fucked.

The most terrified and baffled noises spilled from Venelana’s lips as Gwydion's cock penetrated her womb. She felt so drunk and dizzy on the embarrassment of this treatment, but her body kept heaving, ass and pussy stretched hard by the cocks stuffing into her, and she wished for a sense of focus and understanding that she wasn't able to express at all. She was stuck here, wishing for something that wasn't coming, scrambling and begging for clarity but instead being punished. She kept riding, subjecting her body to this punishment in broad motions and frustrations, sweeps of panic and fever she wished she had better sense to deal with, struggling and fumbling as she pushed on firmer, challenged by emotions growing more frantic and more hazy as she did her best to keep track of this all.

And the cameras captured all of it. Riding harder along Gwydion's cock and degrading herself, breasts wildly heaving as she took his cock, every shaky and feverish pulse of sensation demanding from her more than she felt she could possibly bear. Her cum-drenched tits bounced without restraint along his cock, showing off the shameful fever and panic that she struck in this mess, riding along without a shred of sense left in her head. Everything was getting to her, demanding from Venelana more focus and more energy than she felt she had left to give, and all the while, she was losing ground to his demands, subjecting herself down onto his cock again and again.

Milk began to drip from her breasts as she rode, as the mere sensation of them heaving became more than her body was able to keep handling. She was delirious and unable to think straight, giving up deeper and being subjected to the most wicked and most feral of sensations, wanting so badly to fight this off but also not knowing how to keep herself under any sense of control or calm. Pain drove her, as the scathing sensations she subjected herself to felt more frantic and more reckless by the second. She wished for some sense of understanding and control, wanting to find some grasp on a situation long detached from sense, unreasonable and confused but still pushing her harder, making her struggle and ache and burn with so much embarrassment and confusion.

An insane and shameful orgasm awaited. Venelana was lost to the winding throb and haze of giving up again, hating every second of this throbbing pleasure as she succumbed to it without sense or understanding, giving up and allowing the mindless haze of pure surrender to wear her down. The pleasure was powerful, and Venelana hated every second of it as she howled out in confusion and panic, giving in to the pleasure and succumbing fully. Her cries of raw, aimless pleasure showed off the shaky heights of fever she craved so badly. Her belly swelled more, showing off the indecent swell of cum overfilling her, subjecting her to a greater mess of aimless, hopeless shame. The pressures didn't stop. They wouldn't stop. She felt helpless now, but she remained stuck there, giving in to it. Accepting her fate.

Cum oozed out of Venelana before she even lifted up, but once she did, it gushed out of her, an indecent mess leaking from her gaping holes as her body almost flopped down with a sense of weak-legged limpness. She collapsed back to the floor in shame and frustration, flopping down and looking up in weary confusion toward Rias and Grayfia. She'd failed them. How? She didn't even know for sure, but shame hung over her as she flopped onto the floor.

"Again! Again!" Bouncing where he sat, Gwydion wanted more. "You. Come ride my cocks now too, I'm gonna breed you up hard and make your belly big with cum. The boys in those videos don't make girls do that. But I'm better than them!"

Rias had worn some stockings and garters with her uniform. A change from the norm, but she'd wanted to look prettier for Issei that night. Now she was in a run-down cellar and looking sexy for a child instead. Fumbling forward, embarrassment throbbed through her body, misery dragging her as his wicked control over her body kept her shuffling toward him, ashamed and helpless. "You should be better than this," she whined, clenching up and aching under the hopeless forward push. Her hands gripped her skirt and she lifted it up. "Gwydion, we can help you with whatever you need, but this isn't the right way to do it. We all have men we love; we should be with them right now."

"Well too bad because I own you!" Gwydion laughed it off, and Rias slammed herself down onto his cocks just as her mother had. She began to ride him, even amid her gasps of agony and shame, everything she'd done to look nice for Issei now looking nice instead for this abusive boy and for the cameras recording her getting fucked. She felt awful, body stewing in embarrassment and shame too primal and too helpless to be able to handle, but she wasn't able to do a damn thing about it. Her holes stretched and her belly bulged, and all she could do was watch herself get ruined.

She was helpless, feverish, pleasure and heat guiding her in a shameless pulse of relentless acceptance, and even if she didn't want to give in deeper, she let these cocks keep battering her pussy, let the wild humiliation continue subjecting her to the most wicked and unrelenting of feelings. Her body's up and down crash into this misery and this brutality came on with little focus or sense, just more confusion, more aimless sensations of giving up to the hopeless, searing pulse. She wanted sense and relief, but the more she tried to make sense of it all, the farther away she fell, giving up and losing all sense to something too merciless to believe.

"I'm sorry, Issei," she whined under her breath, as Rias took the sensation of cheating harder than the others did, the weight of that burden hitting her harder than any stretching haze or agonized bulging of her stomach. She was lost to a much more focused and frustrating reality, one where she cared more about her love being betrayed and abused like this, wishing for sense to prevail as she fell in deeper, as she gave up everything to the shaky embarrassment and shame of giving in. Her pleasure was overwhelming, confusing, but she kept riding, giving in completely to the sensation of helpless, hopeless fever.

"Harder, harder!" Gwydion called, laughing out louder and greedier as he indulged in the pleasures he craved, refusing to hold back any of the pressures he demanded from her, throwing himself into this mess and not caring about anything but breaking her down. He showed his true colours, relentless and gleeful in his depraved intent, in the way he kept fucking violating her. "Do my cocks feel good? I’m going to knock you up. I dunno who Izzy is but I'm your master now, okay? Only we're allowed to play together.'

Nothing good came from this. Even with cocks stretching her out, the utter shame of being mistreated and disrespected left her falling further out of focus and stumbling away from all sense, giving in to the steeper sensations of worry and terror she kept losing herself to. Nothing about this made sense, but sense wasn't coming for her. Wasn't going to save her for a moment. She just fell further and further away, struggling as she gave to the feelings and found herself utterly hopeless. Lost. She was stuck here, struggling to make sense of feelings that simply would not stop. Her hips moved without permission or guidance, suffering deeper as she fell into a state of molten embarrassment, wishing she was stronger. Wishing she was better.

Tears ran down her face as Rias sobbed through the agony of getting drilled, having her womb filled and fucked as his cock head rammed the very end of it. She was full of cock as much as her body could physically accept, and even still she felt like he was trying to fuck her harder as his hips worked their brutal magic upon her, pounding away with impatience and brutal vigor meant to leave her hopeless. "This isn't right," she whined, but it fell on deaf ears, and by now she knew better than to hope anything would change. She was stuck here, stuck struggling and falling deeper into an embrace of merciless brutality too wild to be able to fight off, knowing that she was doomed now to this hopeless throb. Her body did its best to keep up with this all, but it was hopeless.

"I'm going to make you big and pregnant! Just like a mommy, and then I'm going to fuck you every night and watch your pregnant belly grow bigger. Isn't that exciting? We can play every night. All four of us. I even know how to count that high, aren't you proud of me?"

Sobbing and shivering as she kept riding the boy's horsecocks, the utter misery of getting fucked didn't become easier for Rias, and didn't smooth itself over as she came. It was the grandest humiliation she had ever endured, and her body betrayed her at the worst of times, crashing into an ecstasy so brutal and so wicked that she wished only this would stop, that this would slow. That somehow her body would give in and embrace something resembling sense. Her belly swelled up harder than the others' had from the load of cum filling her, and Rias pitched forward, burning with utter shame and fury as she felt him flood her womb with cum. 

"Issei, I'm so sorry." Rias lifted up off of the cock, and the cum began to drip to the floor, a gooey mess of embarrassment that only made Gwydion laugh harder as he flaunted his utter control over this complete mess. He'd won. His victory was thorough and it was unchallenged.

"Okay, now I want you three to lick my dicks clean! Like in the videos. Ladies always suck the dicks after. Come on. I have lots of room!"

All three women, exhausted and degraded, even Venelana still gaping wide and leaking with cum from just how much he'd filled her with. They shifted forward. Not given much choice. They converged upon the boy and, amid their hopeless shame, began to lick all over his cocks, kissing and lapping away with the reverence any of the three women would have reserved for their husbands, now given a horrible, shameless treat through pure heat. A hazy, winding panic they were stuck in, a cycle of service to these cocks. To this boy. They licked and kissed all over his shaft in continued, hopeless fire, feeling the cum sloshing around in their bellies and struggling with the sensation of being thoroughly bred and rutted.

There was going to be more, though. From dusk until dawn, the spell that Gwydion cast held them in his control. They were his at night. All night. Playthings for him, and this insatiable beast of a boy pervert was not going to let go of anything.  
***********************************  
For the entire night, Gwydion used the girls, and the brutal shame of this mistreatment found only one mercy: when the sun's first rays crept up over the horizon, the women were returned home. The problem was, they were returned home instantly. By force. Flashed into the very spots they had been stolen from, degraded, exhausted, raped into oblivion. The cum swelled their bellies out so wide they looked months pregnant, oozing from their holes and running down into their stockings and their shoes. Clothes open and pulled aside, faces drenched, reeking of cock and sex. For Rias, who stumbled away from the bed Issei slept in, it was easy to flee to the shower. For Grayfia, returning to work and being met with the gaze of people who knew exactly what had happened to her.

They had to flee, hide, wash away the cum and feel it drain slowly out of themselves. It only did so much; even as they squeezed it out, they were left with their insides painted all over, a shameful feeling of something beginning to grow inside of them. Whether by luck or by magic, they had been bred, and all of them so helplessly felt like they were going to have to suffer that indignity. Fight to hide the way their breasts were more swollen and lactating, which left dark, wet spots in their clothes throughout the day, shame and fury leaving them with a million things to loathe, and they just had to accept it. Had to deal with the hate and the humiliation.

They didn't tell anyone what happened. There didn't seem to be a good way to, and to tell anyone else was to risk him using the Sign of Solomon on them too; for as much power as Gwydion now held, he seemed to care for misusing it to such a cartoonish degree. The safest option for now was to take it and hope they found some way through this mess.

That night, as dusk fell, the women were sucked over to Gwydion once more, who cheered and ran into the circle slapping their asses, hollering about how much they were going to play and the new videos they were going to make together, and the three women struggled to hold back their sobs as they received confirmation that yes, the spell was going to continue, and every night of their lives would be in service to this wretched boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
